Still You
by LotusLilClover
Summary: I wanted to leave you, I wanted to love someone else. So why? Why! Why does my heart beat for you again! A jelsa highschool AU
1. chapter 1

**Hello everyone!!! GalaxyBlueWolf here!!! This is my first Jelsa fanfic to publish here and I am so excited with your thoughts!!** **Originally, I was gonna make this story into a Romance Fiction book with OCs and what not. But then, I thought "why not make it into a jelsa fanfic instead!"** **So here it is! Still You!**

 **(Chapter! Start!!!)**

 _The_ _moment we first talked, I'll never forget it._ _I was alone in my chair, avoiding the chatter of idiots not so far from me. I wanted peace and isolation, because I was happy here._

 _"Hi there."_

 _I looked up and saw you, your trademark smirk on your annoying face._

 _"My name is Jack, what's yours?"_

Looking back, I was happy that you saw me. But I was also sad, because you didn't love me.

I watched you get play and used by girls you date, you always cry and I had to comfort you.

Why didn't you see me as someone you could love, I'll never know. Because I left you at the bus stop in the pouring rain yesteryear.

When you truly love someone, you feel butterflies in my tummy.

You see them when you close your eyes.

And they're all you could think of.

I wanted to forget you.

I wanted to love someone else.

" _N' so, tis is mah best friend_!"

So why?

" _Um, Merida_ -"

Why?!

" _I already know Elsa, Mer_."

Why does my heart beat for you again?!

 **(End Chapter!)**

 **Hope you like it, and enjoy my story.**

 **This is not a one shot after all.**

 **See ya next time!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there everyone!! I am so happy that people acrually read my story!** **I'm sorry if the first part is confusing, but it's supposed to be a mystery so its okie with me. Anyways, here's chapter 2!**

 **(Chapter! Start!)**

"Hey Els!" A loud scottish fem said.

I turn to my left to find the bouncing red head, otherwise known as Merida, my friend. She looked awfully happy, like she wanted to tell me something.

"What is it, Mer?" I looked at her with my ocean blue eyes.

She probably has something to tell, its a hunch though. I've only met her about a month ago and we immediately clicked, it was like meeting someone I used to know.

 _"Why are you doing this?"_ My eyes widen for a bit before I sighed and rubbed the temple of my head. God, why does this happen?

"I have something to tell you!" Merida shouted with a happy tone.

Knew it.

"Did Hiccup ask you out?" I whispered, causing the red head to earn a red face.

"No!" She frowned before smiling once more. "I made a new friend, well, more like best friend!"

I stared at her in shock, a best friend already? It wasn't even shocking when I learned she made over ten friends in a month since school started, she's just so confident and charismatic.

I looked down at my glove covered hands, why can't I be like that? I've only made about two new friends, Mer and Punzie. Guess my title of 'Queen of Isolation' sticks till now. Wait! What's with this thoughts!

"Mer, school just started last month and you're a transferre." I looked at her in worry. "I'm worried that this best friend of yours isn't true."

"But of course he is!" Mer smiled and look at me with her emerald green eyes. "In fact, I want you to meet them. After classes."

I sat there, shocked once more. I didn't expect this, not at all.

"Um, why?" I questioned her.

"Because you're my friend and I think you'll like him~" Mer wiggled her eyes at me.

I could only laugh at her statement, she just wants me to meet her friend, who could be my potential lover? I liked to see him try.

 **(timeskip! End of Classes!)**

After walking out the gates of our school, DWDA, Merida immediately grabbed my arm and dragged me to who knows where. Leaving a puzzled Punzie and Anna at the gates, who just went to 7Eleven for drinks.

"Merida! Stop Dragging Me!" I shouted.

Mer suddenly stops and looks at me with a apologetic smile. Man, shr must be really excited. I smiled back at her and we continued to walk, her hand still gripping on my arm.

Soon, we reached a Karaoke Lounge and I gave her a puzzle look. Not that I hate singing, rather I hate performing it infront of a stranger.

Nonetheless, Merida pulled me inside the lounge and into room 4. The wall are painted blue with posters of famous singers, while the floor is covered with a white carpet. There were multi-colored bean bags on the side of the room, a coffee table with a phone and menus, a karaoke system, and a big flat screen TV.

"Where is your boy tonight." I quitely sang. "I hope he is a gentleman."

"Maybe he wont find out." Merida sang along with a grin. "But I know-"

"You are the last good thing around this part of town!" We sang together and laughed.

"Where this best friend of yours, Mer." I asked. "I do hope that he's a gentlema-"

The door suddenly opened and I froze on my bkue bean bag, too surprised to move. Merida, on the other hand, stood uo with a smile and ran towards whoever walked in.

"You're late, Watson!" I heard her say, only to be responded by a chuckle, a familiar chuckle.

 _When you truly love someone, you feel butterflies in my tummy._

 _You see them when you close your eyes._

 _And they're all you could think of._

I felt like time stopped right then and there, it shouldn't be. But it could be. I heard he transferred to another school, I didn't think it'd been DWDA. It's not him, its not him.

I slowly stood up and turn around to look at him.

 _thump thump_

 _I wanted to forget you._

I placed my hand on my chest, my eyes widen and I felt fear aand anxiety run through my body.

No, it can't be.

"Elsa, N' so, tis is mah best friend!" Merida said, so oblivious to our expression. "Jackson Overland Frost, or Watson."

 _thump thump_

 _I wanted to love someone else._

He looked at me with his ice blue eyes, giving me the exact same amount of shock I'm give him.

 _thump thump_

 _So why?_

"Um, Mer-" I spoke, only to be cut off by the man infront of me.

His eyes shined with mischief as his trademark smirk graced his lips.

 _thump thump_

 _Why?!_

"I already know Elsa, Mer." He said, same damn voice that makes my legs feel weak. "Nice to see you again, Elsa Arendelle."

 _Why does my heart beat for you again?!_

 **(Chapter! End!)** **So I hope you enjoy this new chapter of mine and now, I guess I should give you more than just that short of a confusing summary.** **true summary:** **After 3 years of friendship, Elsa confessed to Jack. Only to leave him at the bus stop and transfer to another school. Its been two years since then, a good friend of Elsa reunited them once more. But is it for the good or bad of they're confusing love relationship.** **and thats the true summary, just liked the confusing short thing I wrote in the description. anyways, see ya next time!!!**


End file.
